


Like I'm gonna lose you

by stillirise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you<br/>And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye<br/>Wherever we're standing<br/>I won't take you for granted<br/>'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm gonna lose you

 

When some fall in love, it comes with a bubble of happiness and joy that they are burning with the fire of the sun.

When others fall in love, it comes with a shudder of horror and dread because love means struggle and they're just not ready.

For me, it was slow, quiet, and very steady.

I had one foot in the sand and one foot in the shore. A stormy whirlwind of emotion was coming my way and there was so much danger, but I picked up my feet and waded through the currents nonetheless. There was no guarantee that he would consent take my hand and walk with me, but I had to try.

I was in love with this man, and I was gonna do this without any regrets.


End file.
